The present invention relates to a spinning-drawing-texturing machine for producing crimped threads.
Spinning-drawing-texturing machines for producing crimped threads are generally known in the art and are essentially used for producing carpet yarns. To this end, the spinning-drawing-texturing machine comprises a spinning device, a drawing device, a texturing device, and a take-up device. A plurality of parallel threads is spun from a polymer melt, jointly drawn, and textured in parallel. The threads, which are crimped after texturing, are wound up in parallel by the take-up device. For this purpose, the spinning device, the drawing device, the texturing device, and the take-up device are arranged vertically one underneath the other. Such machines have the drawback, however, that the threads must be guided over several tiers for spreading.
European publication EP 0 718 424 A1 discloses a spinning-drawing-texturing machine which remedies the drawback of poor threading means by combining the drawing device, texturing device and take-up device in a single machine unit for texturing and winding up a single thread. A plurality of such machine units is arranged side by side. This type of drawing-texturing machine, however, has the general drawback that a corresponding number of machine units is required to process a plurality of threads in parallel. Furthermore, the integration of the functional components into a single machine unit has the disadvantage that mutual influences, for instance in case of a spool change, are unavoidable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a spinning-drawing-texturing machine for producing crimped threads, which has a user-friendly compact structure.
There is a further need in the art to make the processing and take-up of the threads as flexible as possible.